


Uniendo generaciones [Eng]

by Myaire21



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twins, don´t follow the owl, follow the owl, more twins, the spiders again, two and half couples of twins, you love me, you love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and his sons go to a trip, but that what is waiting them in Doriath's forest it's not only a place to camp. The forest is filled of strange creatures and mysteries for discover.<br/>Eng version of Uniendo Generaciones [esp]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniendo generaciones [Eng]

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is the translation of Uniendo Generaciones [esp]You can find it here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/6859144  
> I´ve try my best first attempt. Maybe with a little bit of practice...

The two children were excited. For first time, not only they were going to travel outside Rivendel, but also his father was going to take them outside of Middle Earth. Elrond had to repair some things in the now abandoned lands of the north of Middke Earth. He had made some political stops in Lindon, and then they went norther until get lost in the lands of Beleriand. "My ascendants as yours lived here, here is their history" said Elrond.

Elladan and Elrohir were coming with them because Elrond couldn't left them alone in Rivendel, and his wife were in Lothlórien, with Arwen and her parents. He hadn't any other option except carry them with him. The children would celebrate their birthaday number five hundredth soon, and Elrond considered the trip a fantastic gift. Both children loved the idea, and they haven't stopped trying to go faster than the company who were protecting them to explore.  
-"The woods of Doriath."-announced Elrond with a sad smile- "My grandfather ruled here, my mother fly aways fromhere and my adoptive parents were who caused its destruction. Sweet irony the fact of meeting today here."

The twins considered themselves too young to understand their father's words, but it seemed like the guards didn't understand him too. Elrond was... Special.  
-"Will we enter, Ada?"-asked Elladan, breaking the silence that has surrender them-  
\- "No, inside there there are only old ruins and sad souls. We will camp here, and tomorrow we'll continue. I don't want go inside a forest like this."-Elrond softly shake, and the twins looked at him, quite confused. His father has never showed his fears.-"Come on."

They only walked a few meters inside the forest, just for sheltered themselves from a possibly rain, and quick and and in silence the guards prepared a simply camp for a night.  
-"Ada, why is the forest so dark?"- asked one of the children-  
\- "it was attacked by a war, got dirty by blood of innocents. It felt the panic and the terror of those ones who lived in it, and now it feel his fury too. It's abandoned, none one has passed close here in more than an age. It's a wild wood, full of wild creatures. You mustn't go away, you could get lost and can't be able to find the way to return."-explained with rude voice his father, with his eyes looking the deep forest-

Elrohir reposed his head in Elladan's shoulder, and his brother petted his back.

The time passed in silence. Just a few of the elves who were with them were old enough to have lived the terror that the Feanorians caused, but all of them knew it what happened centuries ago. Maedhros, Maglor, Curifin, Caranthir, Celeborn and the Ambarussa attacked the kingdom of Dioriath in a sea h of a Silmaril. All were destroyed, even the real palace and the royal family who ruled there. Dior died in battle, his wife killed herself to protect his daughter, who flied away, and the two older brothers, eluréd and elurín, were taken captives by Celegorm's people and left alone in the forest. None one ever hear about them since then.

Elrond looked his sons. He never told them about his uncles. They were too young. He was afraid of something that could relation his sons and his uncles: both couples were born the same day, and Eluréd and Elurín disappeared in a close day to their birthday, and they died with five hundred years old. Elrond was afraid of lost his sons, but the only possible way was that.

The two little elves were playing between them, not very interested. They were nervous and now they were trying to get distracted fishing themselves with two littles sticks. Elrond was looking upon them.  
-"Why don't you try and sleep? Just a little. It's a long way."-he advice-  
Elladan nodded and taking his brother with him, he laid in the sleeping bag, while the adults organised the night guards. In secret, everybody wanted to sleep all night to forget the dark scent that was around them. Despite the strange hoot of a close owl, the children fell in Irmo's arms. An arms that weren't going to hold them very much.

The sun didn't rise yet when Elrohir was suddenly shaken, and he open his eyes to see Elladan looking at him, excited.  
-"Ro, wake up, you must see this."-was saying-"It's a white owl!"  
-"Ay, I'm already awake....wait, what did you say?"  
-"A white owl, Ro, in that tree."- insisted the older- "Come with me."  
-"We can't go far away..."  
\- "There are just a few meters, and Thalion let us a few minutes."  
Elrohir looked around him, and yes, there was Thalion making his guard,  
nodding. He smiled, his brother spreader him his curiosity.  
-"I've never seen a white owl."-and he get up, following his brother to climb the tree. - "Are you sure that it will be there?"  
\- "I haven't heard him leaving. It has to be."  
\- "I want you both here in two minutes."-advised Thalion-  
-"Yes, yes."  
They climbed as higher as they could, without see the bird, and while Elladan was trying to see it between the branches, Elrohir look end upon the foliage, and he discovered a beautiful landscape. The stars were light and bright in the sky, the light of Earendil was above them.

\- "Ell, Elll!" -whispered excited Elrohir, who had never seen his grandfather that close and bright - "Come to see this."

 

Ell looked up and he get surprised too. There wasn't moon, but the light of the stars was enough to let them admire the beauty of the wild forest. A flapping attracted their attention: it was that white owl, who lifted the flight and flew over the trees.

\- "Run, follow it!" -incited Elladan to his brother-

\- "We can't go away, we will get lost and we won't be ables to go back. And that, dumb twin, was an OWL!"

\- "It wasn't! And have you not seen Eärendil? He never would let us get lost. Come on, it has land near those ruins, they aren't far. We will return soon, trust me."

With a resigned sigh, and after look to the floor and to the ruins, Elrohir sighed and followed his stubborn brother. He didn't want to leave him alone. And he didn't stay alone. Silent, they walked after the bird, while several meters below, Thalion wondered if not having those two in sight had been a mistake. Soon he decided that Yes, and he woke up his Lord, but even calling them, the two children didn't anwser.

Then, the twins had arrived at the ruins, since jumping from branch to branch assured them quickly and effectively despite being so young. Perhaps it was true that they have the forest in the blood. The ruins had turned out to be part of an ancient beacon.

\- "The owl!" -exclaimed Ell, pointing out a small window. The animal watched them with his honey eyes, leaning on a stick-"I said that it was an owl. Do you believe me now?"

Elrohir was speechless, watching amazed the bird. Elladan smiled at this. I wanted to keep surprising him, so it stretched in the branch to try to go as close as possible to the owl. The branch was too thin in that part, but Ell was light, and walked with care.

\- "Ell, no! You will fall!" -exclaimed Elrohir, coming out of his stupor-

\- "Just a little more..." – murmured the other, stretching as far as possible -

Elrohir didn't follow it, because then the branch would break, and began to beg.

\- "Please, Ell, were right, were right. It's an owl, not an owl, but please, again... Again, don't leave me alone."

Ell turned to him, perhaps with intent to reassure you, but his smile turned into a look of horror when the OWL flew out and he panicked, moving so sharply that the branch broke instantly. Elrohir cried when he saw his brother falling ten metres and in slow motion and landing on the grass on his back.

Elrohir, still loking at his brother, who was inmobile, quickly fell from the tree, dropping himself the last two meters. Without that stopping him, he ran to help him. The grass was high, and had saved his brother from certain death, but it seemed serious. Elrohir, sobbing, knelt beside him and grabbed his hand. Ell was awake, breathless and unable to move.

\- "Ell, silly!" -He shouted, throes of hysteria-

\- "Elrohir... I can't move... "- moaned Ell, leaving some tears escape-" I can't breathe... ... Ro, Ro, I'm going to die."

\- "Don't say that! You will survive! Ada you will health you!"

\- "I can't move, I can't move..." - repeated Ell, trembling-

Elrohir tried to lift it, but Ell screamed of pain. He looked at the sky. Soon he sun will raise, the star of Eärendil faded very slowly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave his brother alone. The only thing that came up was crying and shouting for help as much as he could. They remained embraced, Elrohir gently petting Elladan' sweaty forehead, supporting his head on his knees.

Time began to pass, the sun arrived , but his light weren't illumining them yet. Day? Elrohir continued sobbing, almost voiceless. But the sun had disappeared... Elrohir lifted his eyes, and Ell too. A shadow covered them, a shadow of a high elf who were observing them, armed with bow and arrows.

\- "Help us, please..." Please... my brother is wounded... Please." -begged Elrohir-

The other, with a hard look as a stone, approached silently and stroked the burning front of Elladan. Elrohir noted it with a bit of fear. His father had been told that nobody lived in those forests. Who was this elf? He had white hair, and tanned and slightly brown skin. It's covered with a few old clothes, and has covered his face with a hood and mouth with a scarf. Kiel was also shivering in his intense presence. It was old, very old.

Hunter evaluated Elladan touching his smooth chest and belly. It then studied Elrohir with his grey eyes like stones.

\- "We are... we are twins, sir. He is Elladan, I Elrohir. We have lost. Ell fell from a tree, it cannot move, please, help."

The silence of the other elf bothered him. He was afraid. The hunter was still studying his frightened look. In the end, nodded slightly, wrapped to Ell with his cap, and carefully raised him in his strong arms. Elladan bitted hard lips to contain a groan of pain. His back ached. Without saying a word, the hunter started to walk.

\- "Hey! What are you doing!? Where are you going?" -Elrohir, cried while trying to get used to the quick and firm step on the other - "Who are you?"

As a response, tghe hunter gave him a look and whistled. White owl appeared among the foliage and landed on his shoulder. The hunter said something that Elrohir couldn't heard, and the animal took flight again. The hunter didn't talk on the entire trip.

They walked for half an hour, and then, the hunter stood in dry against a wide oak. Elrohir didn't expect it, and therefore became white as marble when the other left exposed a secret entrance in it's bark.

\- "We have to go there?"

Elrohir question was never answered, but the hunter wasn't going to leave in doubt. He turned to him and told Elrohir to enter with a gesture. Elrohir interned in the trunk of the oak and discovered the stairway that would take him to the bottom. The hunter came in with his brother and closed the entrance, but you could still see. There was light below.

Lowering that Elrohir calculated that they would be several meters, and going through several corridors with torches, they became a kind of hall. It was an underground house. The hunter knocked at the door before entering. Elrohir contained breath. The room was very spaced. I had a lot of wooden furniture, had beautiful lamps and a wardrobe full of weapons. In a corner, there was a bed formed by several smaller ones. An elf was sitting on it, reading a book. He seemed surprised to see them.

The new elf had the same hair than the other, but much longer. His eyes were identical, but his seemed warm and friendly. His smile inspired confidence. It had significantly paler than the hunter's skin, and only dressed in a loose white nightgown.

\- "Who are they?" - asked in a concerned voice. He didn't rise from the bed, but that he waited for the hunter to lay to his side-"Oh, poor child, what happened you? What's your name?"

Elladan was too busy trying to breath to respond. The elf realized instantly his anguish and helped the hunter to accommodate it. It removed the shirt of Elladan very carefully and gently brushed his skin, perhaps to evaluate it as hunter had done. The two elves covered his brother, Elrohir had to leave his stupor and fears to move next to them.

\- "It seems to be a hard shock... Let's see... You have two broken ribs... no, they are five, but three of them aren't split... They don't seem to have gone through any lung, but the oppression that you feel must be 'cause the hit print, even now. And you have a few broken vertebrae, also! "

Although it was a very short distance, Elrohir couldn't hear the words exchanged by the two Elves. The hunter nodded, and went onto a table, which you downloaded your macuto, which was filled with herbs, and also two rabbits. Elrohir shuddered to see them. Was it an elf? The elves didn't eat meat, not hunted it.

 

\- "Don't worry, Elrohir, he doesn't talk really much, nothing more."- the elf smiled to him, kindly- "

Now Elrohir, let's heal." Can be somewhat painful, but if you try not to immediately it could impact of bad way in the future."

The Elf dedicated them a friendly smile, and then rose from the bed slowly. It seemed that the ride cost a great effort. He limped noticeably right leg. The Hunter turned out to hear him, and rushed to help you cross it room.

\- "Ah, I'm okay, I'm okay..." - he laughed gently on the Nightgown, but was left to take-"excuse me, an old wound, nothing more." -It explained to them again with a rather large box full of drugs-

Elladan was everything still in silence. It seized the hand of Elrohir when the pain returned, and might even help giving you drinking and cooling her forehead. The elves had given his brother something that would calm the pain, but still asleep, Elladan was a subtle WinCE and a sequel to cry. Elrohir caressed him in silence. He had also cried. He knew that his brother had suffered, but now at least it could heal properly.

The two older elves also appeared exhausted. Hunter affectionately rubbed the back of the other, which was resting on his chest, looking at the two boys. Noticing his gaze, hesmiled, but said nothing, but rather looked at Hunter. They had to have a very strong connection, speechless, Hunter seemed to understand him.oved the hood and scarf, and ultimately was left half-naked, only with pants. Wiped the sweat shirt and threw it into a corner. He went to wash the face with water from a well and returned without saying a single word.

\- "Don't worry, Elladan, he does't talk really much, nothing more."ou kindly- "now Elrohir, let's heal." Can be somewhat painful, but if you try not to immediately it could impact of bad way in the future."

The Elf dedicated them a friendly smile, and then rose from the bed slowly. It seemed that the ride cost a great effort. He limped noticeably right leg. The Hunter turned out to hear him, and rushed to help you cross it room.

\- "Ah, I'm okay, I'm okay..." - he laughed gently on the nightgown, but was left to take-"excuse me, an old wound, nothing more." -It explained to them again with a rather large box full of drugs-

Elladan was everything still in silence. It seized the hand of Elrohir when the pain returned, and might even help giving you drinking and cooling her forehead. The elves had given his brother something that would calm the pain, but still asleep, Elladan was still with a grin of pain and a sequel of cry. Elrohir caressed him in silence. He had also cried. He knew that his brother had suffered, but now at least it could heal properly.

The two older elves also appeared exhausted. Hunter affectionately rubbed the back of the other, which was resting on his chest, looking at the two boys. Noticing his gaze, hesmiled, but said nothing, but rather looked at Hunter. They had to have a very strong connection, speechless, Hunter seemed to understand him.oved the hood and scarf, and ultimately was left half-naked, only with pants. Wiped the sweat shirt and threw it into a corner. He went to wash the face with water from a well and returned without saying a single word.

It was identical to the other, only differing in the colour of their skin and the hardness of his face.

\- "He's my twin brother, yes." -nodded the one with the nightgown - "Like you. It's nice to have company after so long, more than one so charming couple. There aren't many elves twins..."

\- "We believed to be the only ones. Our Ada also had a twin brother, and all our uncles-grandparents... But they are all dead."

\- "I'm sorry."

Elrohir looked down. Elladan was still deeply asleep.

\- "It will be better for you to sleep, you have had a bad night. Rest." -advised the elf-

\- "But... but my Ada?"

\- "My brother owl was to locate those accompanying you. You sleep a little, you're safe. Your father will come soon."

Elrohir nodded and gently lay next to his brother. He felt moreover that didn't seem to hunter be agree, because after a while, the two brothers began to argue. Elrohir didn't hear the voice of the hunter, but knew that he spoke.

\- "Yes, I know that we have been hidden by... but... they are children, we have to take them with their family... Yes, Yes, I know, I know... Elladan cannot move, any movement could cause a worse injury... Don't mention it. We cannot. They have to come here and get them... "- Elrohir felt that they approached him -" Do you remember when we were released in the forest? We were very afraid, we asked for help, we mentioned all the names who were coming to our head... Yes, we have helped them, but we can still do something for them... they can be dangerous, but they want the children."

Elrohir didn't hear much more. The calm voice of the healer twin lulled him little by little. He woke up an hour later with a small shock. He looked around him. Some dust fell from the roof, there was someone above they where. Through holes that entered the light, they could heard these voices. It was their father! Elladan woke up in turn, but didn't move, cause he hadn't have forces yet. White-haired twins were also sitting on the bed, and the hunter seemed to be massaging the leg of his brother. Elrohir could see that it was flushed and somewhat more swollen than the left, with dark veins marked under the pale skin. They looked at each other.

\- "Eluowl must have guided them here. See, Ell? Even the owl knows what is correct." -the healer smiled.

The hunter nodded without raising the head. He applied a brown dough on the leg of his brother, and after that it began to bandage it. Then he took his bow and went out with intentions of call the soldiers of Rivendell. Only when he left Elladan spoke.

\- "Ell? I am Ell."

\- "Is that also your nickname?" -the healer laughed, fun-"It makes more sense in yours, I guess. I call my brother as well, but I guess it would be better to say Elu."

\- "Elu? From Elu Thingol?"

The healer seemed taken aback for a second.

\- "Yes, exactly." Eluréd and Elurín, of Elu Thingol, named us as for our grea... for our King. You are young and it's been long time since his death. How do you know who is he?"

\- "Oh, is one of our ancestors. Our greatgreatgrandfather."

The elf's face was as white as his hair.

\- "Eluréd!" "Eluréd!"!! -started to cry-

Hasty steps were heard about them, and instantly the Hunter appeared at the door, with Elrond behind him. Eluréd, Hunter, ran with his brother, and as they were, they began to speak in whispers, only this time Elurín seemed hysterical. As Eluréd did their utmost to calm his brother, Elrond ran towards their children, followed by the guard.

\- "Elladan, Elrohir! Thanks to Eru you are well..."

\- "Ada! Elladan fell off a branch and broke many bones, but the hunter found us and he healed him, and his brother... "- Elrohir silenced when he heard a new voice -

\- "Do you know Elwing?" –the hunter looked at them with peers, or rather to Elrond. He spoken-"Do you know Elwing?" -repeated when he didn't obtain response-

Elrond was wordless, like everyone in the room. The hunter had the same authoritarian voice, these strong features, those eyebrows. The hunter also seemed to have noticed such, because it turned to his brother and smiled. He rose from the bed and walked to Elrond with help from his brother.

\- "They helped us, Ada. The owl is from they... "- the slight rustle of Elladan was heard, but it hadn't answer -

\- "Do you know Elwing? Do you know our sister?" -whispered excitedly Elurín-

\- "Yes, she is... is... my mother. Sister!?"

The twins smiled among themselves, embracing with force, ignoring the fuss of Elrond.

\- "She gain it, Eluréd, she gain it. After all this time... at the end we know. Is she alive? Is she with you?"

\- "Eh..."- Elrond lowered arms, the truth, unique and crazy truth, began to come into his head-"Yes, but lives in Aman... Eluréd? Eluréd and Elurín?"

The confusion from that moment seemed to be able to seem like if the roof was falling over them. Elrond hugged his uncles and told them that everyone thought they were dead, that everyone had given up hope. Eluréd began to speak, asking with seriousness and nervousness things about his sister, the Silmaril, the Feanorians... Elrond told them all what they called for quickly and easily.

\- "But now... you have to come with us!" To Rivendell! You can't stay here!" -insisted Elrond-

\- "So suddenly... where is Rivendell?" -sighed Elurín, looking to his around, mistrusted to leave that place -

\- "If it's far... Elurín can't walk, it cost him much effort." -I said Eluréd, only concerned about the health of his brother-

\- "Well... I know! Thalion, go to the nearest town with your escort, and get a carriage where take minimum four people, that fit lying down. It will be the best. Return in the shortest possible time." -said Elrond-

\- "Do I enter the carriage to the forest?"

\- "There are many underground halls that can be used." -explained Eluréd-"I will go with you, guiding you on faster roads. There aren't more than two hours."

Elladan and Elrohir watched from one side to another while elders were discussing, not knowing what to say or do. When Eluréd gave a kiss on the forehead to his brother as a farewell before leaving with guards, they looked again to his father. Elrond sighed and kissed his cheeks.

\- "You two, we will have a talk later. The poor Thalion had to receive one by your fault."

\- "Elrond... Elrond, right?" -intervened on Elurín - "Elrond, as your uncle, I advise to let them rest. They have had a few things to think, and I am sure that they have punish themselves already."

Elrond looked at his uncle and then again to their children, but ended up accepting the offer.

\- "Thank you for taking care of my children, even without knowing who they were. Your brother said you were hurted, that you can't walk. Can I give back the favor by health Elladan? I am a healer."

\- "Oh, best if you don't. Elu just give a paste special, we would have to wait a few days to review." -Elurín lifted his bandaged leg, and Elrond nodded, stroking his toes, which were left exposed.

\- "Can I know at least what happened?

\- "It happened years ago, when we just had a week in the woods. We got away too far of safe grounds and a few spiders surrounded us. I was trapped in one of his cobwebs, and one of them bit my leg. Eluréd got me out of there, and contained the poison, but my leg have never healed completely. Eluréd has been caring for both all this time. That's why he has become so distrustful and silent, he cares to much about me."

\- "I felt him quite talkative."

\- "Well, everyone has their weak points." -smiled Elurín, caressing the hand of Elrohir-"Do you think that you can endure the trip?"

The boys nodded.

\- "Are you going to come with us to Rivendell?" – they asked-

\- "Well, these lands is abandoned, nothing remains here for us, just loneliness. The world has apparently changed, and the activity is more in the south. We have many things to learn..." -sighed - "However, we are afraid, of course. Will we be accepted?"

\- "Of course. You will be praised. The last time that we knew something about you, you were only two innocents children... now, as grown as you are... They will want to hear the stories, they will want to do praise of them. How two children survived for so long alone... "- Elrond nodded –

\- "And our sister? When can we see her? And what about the Feanorians, Maglor, who is still alive? As you have said, it's also in Aman."

\- "There are boats that depart to Valinor, can take one if that is what tells you the heart. Maglor is... harmless. If you go and you meet him, he will kneel to your feets to beg for your forgiveness, regardless of anything else. He is a tormented soul, I met him. I grew along him during several years, he is like a father to me, and I beg you to have mercy on him when the time comes."

\- "I see." -nodded Elurín-"talk about all this with my brother later. My dear nephew, you said that it's a long journey, I hope that you have time to tell us everything that we have lost."

Several hours later, after you have arranged everything for the march, the carriage moved carefully on the road with potholes. Elladan was deeply sleeping by the effects of a strong sleeping pills, and was lying in the ground, surrounded by pillows and blankets to prevent his movements. That gave heat so Elrohir dealt soaking forehead and face at time. Elurín were looking after both, resting at their side. Managing the carriage was Elrond, next to Eluréd, last one with his characteristic coat and hood. Elrond was happy and was telling in detail everything that had occurred after the war in Doriath.

The lost twins had returned to life, and were moving to their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it hasn´t got yaoi. Not this part, at least. I´m planning to draw a comic (it can delay) and post the links in the next "chapter", if you want to know. I can say that Elured and Elurin didn´t got bored alone in the forest :3  
> I have to perfect the endings, lol.  
> Ask whatever you want.


End file.
